Fiesta de halloween
by kurolovers
Summary: todo paso en una gran fiesta de halloween que kuroko no le interesaba las fiestas AkaKuro especial halloween!


**aqui otro especial de halloween espero que les guste ya pronto subo una de aokaga**

 **Fiesta de Halloween**

Era Halloween, era celebrado tanto los niños como los jóvenes, había una persona que no le veía lo interesante de ese día, ese era Kuroko Tetsuya un joven de diecisiete años estudia en Seirin no tiene michos amigos aparte de Kagami Taiga que era de su clase y Kiyoshi Teppei de tercer año, eran nos únicos con quien Kuroko hablaba ya que los conocía desde niño, él sabia que cada año en particular había una fiesta en la preparatoria Rakuzan pero debías ser invitado y como uno lo sabía? Fácil les llegaba una invitación para asistir, para Kuroko era una ridiculez, sus únicos amigos siempre hablaban de lo maravilloso que sería ir, mientras él bufaba por sus charlas y a veces los ignoraba leyendo su libro, pero ese día todo cambiaría para él.

Despertó como siempre e iba a bañarse y vestirse para ir a la preparatoria como siempre hasta que llego a clases Kagami como todos los días lo saludaba luego de su pre-infarto por asustarse, luego de las clases se juntaban en el receso con Kiyoshi conversaron de trivialidades hasta que debían volver a clases esperando la hora de almuerzo, Kuroko sentía que algo iba suceder, el tiempo paso realmente lento y tortuoso haciendo que se despertada hasta que por fin terminaron las clases para almorzar y como siempre iban los tres a la azotea.

-Ne chicos, supieron?.-preguntó Kiyoshi al ver la confusión de los dos prefirió decirles.-Han puesto las invitaciones en los casilleros de los zapatos que tenemos.-dijo emocionado.-Esperó que hayamos sido invitados este año a la fiesta.

-Oh Yes! Esto será lo mejor Teppei!.-decía Kagami ya emocionado como el mayor.

-...-Kuroko simplemente los miro raro para luego suspirar ellos nunca cambian.

-Tetsu? ¿No estas emocionado por esto?.-pregunto Kiyoshi al verlo.

-En realidad no y lo sabes Teppei-kun.-dijo con voz monótona y aburrido, ante eso Kiyoshi hace un puchero.-Lo siento pero sabes que esas fiestas no me gustan.

Suspira-Lo se Tetsu simplemente si salieras elegido irías?.

-A que no va Teppei.-le dijo Kagami sonriendo de lado y Kuroko se sintió ofendido.

-...Esta bien si es que fuera invitado iré a esa fiesta pero no creo que eso pase.

Los dos más altos se miraron antes de sonreír cómplices haciendo que Kuroko sospechada pero los ignoro al ver que cambiaban de tema. Al pasar las demás clases Kuroko se sentía más desesperado y no sabía por qué le pasaba Kagami también se había dado cuenta de eso pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, al tener un receso se fue a buscar al castaño al encontrar la sala toca esperando que alguien la abriera, al ser abierta se encontró con el capitán de baloncesto.

\- Eh? No hay nadie.- dijo Hyuga.

-Disculpe.-se hizo llamar la atención del mayor haciéndolo gritar.-Discúlpeme que lo asustada pero esta ¿Teppei-kun?.

-Kiyoshi? Oye chico eres de primero deberías tener un poco más de respeto a tus superiores.

Antes que Kuroko dijera algo Kiyoshi intervino.

-Oh Tetsu ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto curioso.

-Oye! No me ignores.

-Tranquilo Hyuga Tetsu es un amigo de la infancia el me llama como siempre y sería raro para los dos que me dijera senpai.-le explico.

Hyuga bufo antes de dejarlos solos.

-Y bien?.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-E…Es que presiento que algo va a pasar hoy y no me gusta eso.-le dijo en casi un susurro pero el castaño lo escucho muy claro.-Además con esto no se le puedo hablar a Taiga-kun porque no lo entendería.

-Bueno si eso es lo que sientes entonces espera a ver lo que es, ya que no sabes si es bueno o malo en realidad así que no te preocupes ¿Bien?.

Kuroko asistió antes de despedirse e irse de nuevo a su salón, el resto del día fue algo rápido, cuando terminaron las clases fue a cambiarse sus zapatos para irse cuando encontró un sobre con curiosidad lo abrió.

 _ **" Buenas tardes Kuroko Tetsuya has sido invitado cordialmente a ir a la fiesta de Halloween de este año en la preparatoria Rakuzan, esperamos que usted vaya sin falta"**_

Kuroko sin saber que pensar o hacer recibe un mensaje de Kiyoshi que quería que se juntaran en la salida de Seirin y sin más se fue a donde se reunirían no demoraron mucho en estar los tres, Kagami y Kiyoshi sonreían para luego mostrar sus cartas de invitación y luego Kuroko con pereza saco la suya sorprendiendo a los dos.

-Genial! Iremos los tres a la fiesta!.-decía Kiyoshi y Kagami asistió.

-Bien vayamos a buscar nuestros disfraces.-dijo Kagami.

Entre los dos más altos arrastraron a Kuroko, demoraron mucho en elegir pero después de pagar los disfraces se fueron al departamento del pelirrojo e ir a cambiarse aunque Kuroko se quejaba tuvo que cambiarse, sin demorar mucho se dirigieron hacia donde era la fiesta y ya era muy tarde ya estaba anocheciendo al llegar a Rakuzan Kuroko estaba incomodo, nunca le han gustado las fiestas, al entrar el lugar estaba bien decorada, había mucha gente, al principio estuvo un tiempo con sus amigos pero en algún momento de la fiesta se separaron sin poder aguantar más en estar allí decidió salir del lugar un rato, al estar en el patio de la escuela decidió ir a un lugar cómodo para él, estaba disfrazado de fantasma, río un poco por la ironía de eso. Mientras tanto en otra parte en la fiesta estaba Akashi Seijuurou disfrazado de brujo, aburrido por las personas alrededor hasta su vio entrar a tres personas bueno dos no le interesaban pero ese chico de cabellos celestes disfrazado de fantasma le dio algo en el interior al ver sus ojos celestes cielo, no pudo quitar de su vista al chico, hasta que vio que salía sin más lo siguió hasta llegar al patio de la escuela estaba solo pero como nadie lo veía le daba un poco de interés, llego cerca del chico aun observándolo.

-Podría dejar de mirarme?.-escucho la voz monótona del chico peli celeste mirándolo.

-Oh lo siento, me presentare soy Akashi Seijuurou.

-Y yo Kuroko Tetsuya, ahora me deja tranquilo.

-Me eres interesante.

Kuroko se sorprendió por sus palabras desvío la mirada antes de darse la vuelta e irse pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo.

-¿Que quiere?.-pregunto Kuroko molesto.

-A ti.-lo beso sorprendiéndose los dos pero no se separaron se miraban a los ojos maravillándose por los ojos del contrario.

Al separarse sin más se volvieron a besar y Akashi lo toma de la cintura como Kuroko pone sus brazos en su cuello, disfrutaron del beso, luego de aquello estaban avergonzados pero sin más Akashi lo obligo a sentarse junto a él, de a poco empezaron a hablar y conocerse aunque Akashi una que otra vez lo besaba castamente sonrojando a Kuroko.

-Tetsuya, ¿No lo recuerdas?.

-De que hablas Akashi-kun?

-Así que es un no eh~ sabes al verte te me hacías muy similar a alguien que conocí de niño pero luego lo recordé.-lo recostó en el pasto sorprendiendo a Kuroko que lo miro a los ojos.-Tetsuya por favor recuérdame.

-R.. Recordarte?

-Si recordarme Tetsu-chan, mi fantasmita.-le susurro en el oído. Kuroko pensó un poco pero esa voz se le hacía familiar hasta que le llego un recuerdo de niño un pequeño pelirrojo en Halloween disfrazado de brujo que se había perdido, lo ayudo y antes de separarse se habían querido y se habían prometido ser novios pero jamás le preguntó cómo se llamaba, se había enamorado de aquel chico debía admitir que el pelirrojo se le hacía igual que aquel niño, sus lágrimas salieron y Akashi las limpio.

-Aun quieres ser mi novio Tetsuya?.-le susurro despacio. -Si quiero Seijuurou, nunca pude olvidarte.-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo te busque.

-Gracias.

Se miraron antes de besarse e irse de nuevo a la fiesta para encontrarse con los amigos de Kuroko quienes reían al verlos.

-Ustedes que les pasa?.

-Oh Tetsu tienes un buen novio eh~.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-Y vaya que nos saliste con buen gusto~.-dijo Kagami riéndose.

Ante eso Kuroko estaba como tomate, avergonzado y luego de averiguarlo todo había sido planeado por esos dos que después castigaría porque estaba ahora con su novio pelirrojo tal vez más fiestas de Halloween no estaban tan mal ahora para Kuroko.

 **Fin**


End file.
